


Love and Chocolate

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, F/M, Love, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chocolate can bring people together.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Love and Chocolate

The red-haired woman moaned as she took a bite of the chocolate. It melted down her throat and tingled her senses.

He couldn't help but feel a shock to his groin at the woman's satisfaction and suddenly wanted her to make her moan all of the time.

"I'll have what she's having," an older woman with white hair, in her seventies or eighties, said to him.

The man in the black apron which matches his hair and tattoo of his eye chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am. That is our Coffeeholic Truffle," he said and used his pair of tongs to select a sample from behind the glass case. "It has three distinct coffee flavors." He leaned over the glass to place the chocolate into the woman's wrinkled hands. The lady smiled and her eyes twinkled as if she was seven years old. She brought it up to her mouth and slowly took a bite.

"Mmmmmhmmm," the elderly woman moaned.

The younger woman giggled as she tried to keep the chocolate from making a mess onto the floor by cupping her hand under her mouth.

"Oh, hon," the older woman spoke to the man with chocolate still in her mouth, "Are you not married? "

"No."

"I'm sure any woman will have you with this chocolate."

The man blushed down into the floor with hands on his hips and his dimples apparent.

"Oh, unless women aren't your thing, dear. That is fine, dear.. may be old but I keep up with the times. I'm sure any man will have you with this chocolate, too."

Chakotay coughed. "No, it's not that. "

"Well, in that case, I have a granddaughter you should meet. She's about your age, you know."

"Oh! Thank you, but that's quite alright. Would you like to try the Double Trouble Fudge Truffle?" He tried to divert her.

"Oh, yes." Mission successful. 

The younger woman had finished her sweet while she watched the grandmother acquire more chocolate. It was amusing to watch the delectable tattooed man be embarrassed by a cute old granny. Once he got the granny preoccupied and settled, he made his way over to her.

"What would you like to try next? Or were you looking for something particular?"

"I'm looking for the capuchin truffles," she said plainly.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Caphucin? Like the monkey?"

Kathryn blushed at her blurb. She was distracted tracing the lines of the tattoo with her eyes.

"Sorry, I meant cappuccino."

The man chuckled. "I'll show you where they are. You can get a bit lost in this shop your first time. I am good at faces and I can tell you're not from here." He gave a nod and guided her to the area where the chocolates were.

"Are these gluten free?" The older woman asked from across the store, holding up a bag of chocolates.

The younger woman in front of him looked like she was about to burst laughing. He felt like it too, but pursed his lips before politely replying, "Ma'am, our chocolate does not contain gluten."

The grandmother nodded and kept perusing the store.

The younger woman gritted her teeth and said in a hushed tone, "She probably doesn't even know what gluten is."

He whispered, "Probably not. But we get that often."

With a shocked face she replied, "Really?"

"More times than you can imagine."

...

Several minutes later.

The granny stood in front of the shop owner once again, ready to pay for her goods. "Oh, I didn't tell you more about my granddaughter. She's-"

The man held up a man and shook his head "Oh, no, it's quite alright."

"You should meet her."

"I'm sure she's lovely but-"

"But what dear?"

The young woman with red hair smoothly interjected into the conversation with her phone in her hand. "So are we still on for our date tonight? My mom wants to make sure so she can prepare your favorite."

He gave a slightly confused look at her. The young woman gave a look that urged him to play along.

Catching on, he said, "Oh, yes, sweetie. Can we change the movie from seven to nine? That way we can spend more time there without having to rush?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll text her now."

The grandmother said, "Oh, dear. You should have told me from the get go! You two look like a cute couple. I'll just checkout."

The grandmother paid for her purchases and left the two of them alone.

The shop owner chuckled.

"I thought you needed a rescue," the young redhead said with a smile and handed money to also purchase her items.

"Thanks," he said and took her money. The cashier machine made a ring and he gave her the change back. "You know, that sounds like a great idea."

"Excuse me?"

Chakotay put her sweets in a paper bag and said, "A date. How about it?"

Kathryn blushed. "Really?"

"Unless you already have a partner."

"I don't."

"So, go on a date with me."

"Do I have to say yes to get my chocolates?" She blinked coquettetishly.

His dimples popped out and he leaned over the counter. "Perhaps."

She smiled. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"What is your name?"

"Kathryn. Kathryn Janeway."

"Chakotay." He stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Kathryn."  
...

She laid on the warm bed in her bra and undies. Half-drunk glasses of red wine sat on the nightstand. A plate of assorted cheese and chocolates sat at an arm's reach. Lit candles observed and chaperoned the nearby bodies closely. Chakotay crouched over Kathryn, hovering a chocolate over the flame of a candle beside them. He soon moved the chocolate along the cups of her breasts before skipping over to skim the surface of her flinching, ticklish belly.

"Ticklish?" Chakotay's warm, rich, voice asked.

Kathryn giggled. "A little."

He plopped the chocolate into his mouth and smiled before eating it.

Chakotay said, "I did not expect my day would be like this when I woke up this morning."

"Me, neither."

His mouth lowered onto her skin as he sucked and licked the chocolate off. Kathryn let sighs escape her lips. Chakotay then moved to her belly causing tingling tickling sensations throughout her body.

"I am going to make sweet love to you, Kathryn."

"Please."

She hummed in acceptance and he placed his lips on hers. The cheese and chocolate from their mouths intermixed as he unfastened the clasp on her bra and flung it away. They shimmied their underwear off.

Chakotay's hand wove though the red tendrils of her hair. His other hand worked to get his weeping member ready Chakotay pressed the tip before it entered her depths.

Kathryn let out a moan that reminded him of earlier that day in the shop. He decided to take one of those Coffeeholic Truffles and place it in her mouth. She ate it and let our another moan. Chakotay took one of her thighs into his grasp and held it, giving her a decent thrust. The sounds of her body thanked him. He had never made love to a woman on the first date but she was exceptional. Chakotay knew it was love at first sight and felt as if she knew it, too. In fact, he had planned on asking her out from the time she stepped foot into the shop. It was just lucky that she had presented the perfect opportunity from him to ask. Their lovemaking was pure and natural. IHer pleasurable cries reached their peak, soon followed by his moan.

"Oh, Chakotay!" She cried.

He kissed her and joked, "Was it the chocolate that made you cum or was it me?"

With a husky voice she said, "It was most definitely you."

He gave her a kiss and said, "Good," before rolling her over on top of him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and he slipped his hand down to the naked small of her back.

Indeed, there are far few things better or equal to love and chocolate. For them, one was a combination of coffee and chocolate. The other was a second round of lovemaking.


End file.
